


When You Can't Give In

by LostinTime



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, none of them are in high school, so much and everyone, they are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTime/pseuds/LostinTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the principal of Grounder High, where Clarke will take her first adult job as a high school nurse. The gang are all various teachers/ coaches in the school.There is no under-age student/ teacher relationships. This is my first fic, so I'm going to try and throw a little angst and a little bit of fluff into it. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first chapter of my first fic! I don't have a set number of chapters so we'll see where this goes. Updates will be slow in May, but I plan on updating almost every day starting in June! Let me know what you think! Please leave comments and let me know if I should continue!

Professional development. The words that shattered the hope of everyone who never wanted summer to end. Clarke cannot wait for her first day of PD. After graduating college with a degree in nursing, she applied to every school district she could, hoping to land a job. This summer was filled with interviews, high hopes, and rejections. Worried she wasn’t going to have a job this year, she was ecstatic when she got the call from The Ark. 

While getting her outfit ready for her first day her phone buzzed with a new message from Octavia, one of her best friends. 

"Hey princess. Ready for tomorrow? I’m sure as hell not!"

Clarke grinned. 

"You better get on my level. I’m stoked!"

After re reading it once, she sent it. Clarke was trying to tone down her excitement because none of her friends were excited to start school again. Octavia and her other friend Raven had been teaching for 2 years at this point, so the new job feeling was gone. Another buzz told her Octavia replied. 

"We’ll see how you feel after you’ve met Commander Hardass."

Command Hardass was the principal. Her actual name? Lexa Woods. Clarke had met her very briefly when she signed her paperwork. She couldn’t really read much off her, but she really liked her handshake. She did not make her friends aware of that. She took a second before responding.

"Yeah, Yeah. We’ll see. Well I’m off to bed. Gotta be bright eye and bushy tailed for my first day!"

"You’re such a loser."

"But I’m your loser. Love ya (: See you in the am."

"Love ya too (: Night Princess. "

Clarke hated her nickname. But that’s what happens when you refuse to sleep on the floor after getting shitfaced together. After shaking off that pleasant memory she climbed into bed. Her first day would be here soon enough. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby when it’s love if it’s not rough it isn’t fun.  
Clarke needed a new alarm. While she loved that song, it scared the shit out of her every morning. Faced with her new job, she started feeling queasy. She started giving herself a pep talk in the morning during her morning routine. 

Come on Griffin. Today you’re just meeting your new coworkers. It won’t be that bad. You can always sit with Raven and Octavia until you know other people. 

A text from Raven drew her out of her thoughts.

"I’m on the way to pick you up. Our Princess can’t drive on her first day of work ;)"

Clarke grinned.

"Okay!! Text me when you get here and I’ll meet you outside." 

Clarke finished getting dressed and made her coffee. She didn’t know how people could make it through the day without it. 

"Get in loser we’re going to school." 

Clarke smiled when she saw Octavia sitting in the passenger seat

"I love you guys. Thank you so much for taking me to work on the first day!" \- Clarke

"No problem! Lord knows the first day of work is nerve wrecking enough. Throw in the fact that this is your first adult job doesn’t help much either. " \- Raven

"Plus, you have to go in strong. We’re your muscle "\- Octavia

All of a sudden, panic hit her.

"Wait, why do I need muscle? Are they going to judge me as soon as I walk in? Do you work with judgey bitches? Oh god they’re gonna hate me. I’m a nurse not a teacher. I’m soo screwed."

\- Clarke

"Babe, don’t worry you’ll be fine. Here, just mellow out.." – cranks up some Lindsey Stirling -  –Raven

 

"It’s just like your internship. Give them an ice pack and send them back to class. You get to work with children and be a nurse. You’re like Superman. A badass blonde Superman. "

 

Walking into the gym, Clarke didn’t know what to expect. Teachers were separated into groups and talking quietly amongst themselves. At the sign-in table, there were name badges with numbers on them lined up. The school secretaries were explaining what to so. 

"Grab your name tag and please sit at the table with your assigned number group."

Clarke grabbed her tag and saw that she was in group seven. Octavia was group four and Raven was group on.

"See I told you guys I’m number one. Can’t deny it now."

"Shutup Raven." Octavia nudged her.

Clarke almost started hyperventilating. "Guys, I have no idea who any one in my group is. What if they don’t talk to me? What if they don’t like me? Oh lord, what if I make a bad impression what I walk up to the table?!?!?!"

Raven to Clarke, "Clarke, calm the fuck down. We are all adults and you will be fine. Make it through this morning, and then we can all grab lunch together. I bet even Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty will join us!"

At Raven’s reassuring words, Clarke slowly calms herself down and makes her way over to table seven. Once she sits, she smiles at her tablemates. They pause the conversation to offer a small smile and introductions are done all around. Clarke is seated at the table with Anya, Harper, Monroe, and Gustus. All of the others are returning teachers so they pick up their conversation while Clarke tries to follow along. The trio were some of the last too arrive so right at 8:00 the infamous principal, Lexa Woods, strolls to the front.

"To our returning staff members, I’d like to welcome you back to Grounder High, to our new faces. Welcome."

Clarke can’t seem to understand the Commander Hardass name yet. 

"To start things off this year, I mixed our new staff members with old in order to try and get everyone used to each other by the end of the week before the student arrive. You will be in these groups the whole week and will be spending your lunch breaks with them as well."

Well, there went her plans to hang out with her friends during lunch. Commander Hardass makes more sense now.

"To start things off, will everyone new please stand up and introduce yourself." 

Since Clarke is in the last group she has some time to collect herself before she has to speak. All the other newbies are teachers and are discussing their careers up to this point. Finally it is Clarke’s turn.

"Hello, my name is Clarke Griffin. I just graduated from college so this will be my first job. I am excited to begin this new chapter of my life with all of you!"

A sigh of relief left Clarke as she returned to her seat. There was a polite round of applause after she took her seat. She failed to notice that Lexa’s eyes did not leave her while she spoke.


	2. And the Slow Burn Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns all about her coworkers and gets a glimpse of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slight background building with an introduction of the sexual tension that will happen between Lexa and Clarke. Clexa heave chapter with no other characters. Hope you enjoy!

The week of professional development went smoothly. At the end of it all, Clarke was glad she was placed in a group with co-workers she didn’t know. She spent the week gathering intel. 

Anya Forrest was Lexa’s half-sister and the vice principal in charge of discipline. While she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with; Clarke could understand how she’d be cut out for discipline. Gustus was married to Anya, and a totally different story. He was the life of the group. Whenever the other teachers started discussing last year too much, he’d find a way to bring Clarke into the conversation. He was in charge of the language department. Being from the Math department, Clarke did expect to get to close to Harper McIntyre or Zoe Monroe. Monroe preferred to go by her last name only and could do crazy things with numbers. Harper was easily distracted from whatever task at hand so Math was the best place for her. Both women were well acquainted with Monty and Jasper as well, so Clarke figured she’d see them outside of school.

The last hour on Friday, they were each given an hour to put the finishing touches on their classrooms, or in her case, the nurse’s office. Her area was made out of two separate rooms.; the main room contained most of her supplies and two beds for the students to lay out on if need be, while the other room was more like an office. Both rooms had a fridge/ freezer combo. In the main room, she kept the ice packs and plenty of water and juice. The fridge in her office contained specific medicines for the students who required them. The fridge and the door to her office had a lock to insure that those medicines never went missing. After making both rooms look as inviting as a sterilized environment could be, she took a minute to sit at her desk and check her email. She clicked on the one she saw from Principal Woods.

> Ms. Griffin,  
>  Thank you for accepting this job on such short notice. I will be in to check on you at 2:45 on Friday afternoon to make sure everything is squared away before the students arrive on Monday. Please have any concerns ready as I can only spare a short amount of time.  
>  Very Respectfully, 
> 
> **Lexa Woods**  
>  Principal Grounder High School  
> 

_Shit…….._ Clarke whispered. She only had 5 minutes before Principal Woods showed up. Quickly she pulled out her sticky notes and started jotting down her thoughts. She didn’t realize when she walked up.

Lexa took a moment to observe the blonde. By her frantic writing, Lexa could tell that she was not fully prepared for this meeting. As quietly as possible she slowly backed tracked out of the office. She did not want to make her employee feel uncomfortable before the school year ever started. When she was a reasonable distance away she made her footfalls slightly louder hoping the blonde would hear her coming. 

Clarke could hear footsteps coming towards her office. She figured that was Lexa showing up for their meeting right on time. She took a deep breathe and counted to three hoping to rid herself of all her nerves that came with meeting her boss. When she heard the soft knocking on the door, she was prepared to answer.

“Come in Principal Woods”

“Thank you Ms. Griffin, I came to see how you were settling in. I take it you have all the basic supplies you need to take care of minor injuries?” 

Even though Principal Woods was a couple of years older than Clarke, she carried herself as a women beyond her years. A mental note was made to ask her how she rose so fast if the women ever became more than coworkers.

”Yes, very mush so Principal Woods! I was actually expecting to have less equipment at my disposal. You are very well stocked for a high school.”

“I’m glad you will be prepared. There is one other matter I wish to discuss with-“

“Oh yes I wanted to ask you about that.” Clarke cuts her off.

For a second, a look of surprise flashed across Lexa’s face, but she was able to quickly conceal it. Lexa had rarely ever been cut off by a subordinate before. She hoped that Clarke did not see that slip of emotions.

Clarke continued as if nothing had happened to Lexa.  It said in the job description that I would be helping out the health teacher with some classes. What exactly does that entail?”

Seeing as this is what she was going to address anyways, Lexa starts right in. ”You will be helping with some easy things like class prep and providing materials. But also with the sex education part of the course.”

_”Seriously?”_ Shit. Clarke did not mean for that to be said out loud.

”Of course Ms. Griffin. As a nurse you are the most familiar with the technical aspects and the students will take you more seriously. Our sex education program is one of the best and our teen pregnancy rates are extremely low. You will be a vital part of the program.”

And there was Commander Hardass. Clarke took a second to very carefully construct her response in her head.

”I will so anything required of me in this position. What exactly will I present?”

Lexa slowly smiled. ”Oh you’ll be distributing the condoms and dental dams. And explain the difference. And cover the types of relationships other than boy/girl. That doesn’t bother you does it? If it does, I will place an ad for a new nurse.”

Fuck. Clarke needed another second to compose herself. She decided that now was the time to test the limits between them. ”Guess that means I better get some practice in with both.” She winked.

Lexa blushed a deep red. ”Any further questions, feel free to email me.” Lexa rushed out of the room. She didn’t understand why she immediately pictured the attractive blonde using those dental dams. Trying to redirect her thoughts back to appropriate school related things, she started going over schedules in her mind. She could not let herself be attracted to one of her employees.


	3. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio talks about Clarke meeting with Principal Woods. Also, the first day of school does not start off as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, story profession gets faster. And other characters will be more prominent throughout.

”You said what to who?!?!?!?!” Raven exclaimed. ”How are you still alive right now?? Actually scratch that, how the hell do you still have a job?”

Octavia just stared in wonderment at Clarke. It looked as if she was trying to say words, but her mouth was just hanging open. Clarke had just finished telling her best friends about her brief meeting with Principal Woods. 

“I honestly don’t even know what came over me. It sounded like a good idea at the time……” Clarke trailed off. “But, looking back maybe that wasn’t the best follow up statement.”    
“No shit, Sherlock. You’re so lucky you still have a job after that. Plus, you do realize that you just told your boss you’re not straight. Your very attractive boss. Who, I might add, is not straight herself. “

The only thing Clarke heard out of Octavia’s statement was that her boss was not straight. Her thoughts immediately went to a dangerous place. I just told my boss that I needed to practice having sex. OH MY GOD. What if she thought I meant with her? What if I get a sexual harassment complaint filed? What if she was into it? I mean she is gorgeous, and intelligent, and she has this presence about her and……

Raven and Octavia saw a range of emotions run across Clark’s face.  “Earth to Clarke. Clarke? CLARKE!!!!” Raven did her best to get the blonde’s attention. 

“What?” Clarke jumped at the mention of her name. She didn’t realize she spaced out for more than a minute. 

The other two shared a look before Octavia spoke. Clarke, you didn’t know she was a lesbian did you? Also, she’s totally your boss so you can’t even think of going there. “

” Actually Princess, I totally think you should go there. Can you imagine? You’d never get stuck on the shit extra duties like bus duty. Plus, our boss is a total hottie.” Raven added. 

“Enough.” Clarke said with an exasperated sigh. ”Even if she wasn’t my boss, she’s got to be wayyyy out of my league. She’s extremely intelligent and is gorgeous. I bet I wouldn’t even get the time of day out of her in a regular situation.”

“That’s totally true.” Clarke blanched at that statement. “Nooo it’s not because of you,  Octavia tried to save, ”it’s because of her. She kinda comes off as a bitch and does not give off friendly vibes at all.”.

”Enough about school. Let’s enjoy our last night of freedom before we talk about nothing besides school. Let me just run up to bartender and get us a couple of shots. “

Octavia looked at Raven like she was crazy. “Are you trying to make us hungover on the first day of school? Just because you have the AP science students and they basically teach themselves does not mean we can afford to show up like that.” 

“I need to be completely awake tomorrow. If Principal Woods talks to me again, I need all my mental capacities at 100%.. So no shots for me either. Plus, it looks really bad if the school nurse is hungover.” Clarke laughed.  
“But guys…….” Raven whined, ”I can’t drink alone. We’re still young! We can bounce back!”

Clarke glared. ”That statement and that statement alone is why we can’t.”

“Fine, Raven agreed bitterly.  “But come Friday night, we’re all going out and you two are drinking because the first week of school is always brutal.”

After another hour, the trio decided it was time to head home to start the preparations for the upcoming day, Raven dropped each of them off at there respective apartments. Once Clarke entered her apartment, she went promptly to her room and laid on the bed. While it was only 9:00, she was dead tired. She figured she’d wake up early enough to get everything done in the morning, so she rolled over and went to sleep, excited and anxious for the following day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke woke up to a horn honking and someone trying to break down her door. She sleepily rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:30.  Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit. Clarke thought to herself. How the hell had she managed to not hear her alarm go off? After looking at her phone she realized she never set it. As the knocking grew louder and louder, she went to open the door before someone did break it down. 

She was greeted by Octavia. “Why the hell are you not dressed and ready for work? We needed to leave 10 minuates ago. You have 5 mintues before Raven and myself leave your ass. We CANNOT be late the first day with students.”

”Octavia, I am sooooo so so so sorry. My alarm didn’t go off this morning. I can get ready in 5 if you do me a favor and make coffee. There is no way I’m going to survive without it after waking up like this.”

Fine. Go now. I’m leaving when the coffee is done if you’re ready or not.”

This is why you’re my best friend. Don’t tell Raven I like you more.”

This was one of those times Clarke was glad she only had to wear scrubs to work. If she had to be dressed in business casual she would’ve been fucked. She grabbed her scrubs with apples on them, quickly threw up her hair and brushed her teeth. She had to forgo the makeup. By the time she was leaving her room, Octavia was pouring her coffee into a to go mug. Hustling her out the door and into the car was a breeze. Clarke had managed to grab everything she needed. Overall it took Clarke 7 minutes to get ready for work today. She prayed to God she did not have to face Principal Woods looking like this. Raven gave her a very peculiar look when she got into the car. But let it go when she how the look on Clarke’s face. This is NOT how Clarke wanted to start off the first day of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I will try to get up one more chapter before this weekend. If not, y'all will get one by the following Tuesday at the latest. All the other chapters will have much more interactions between other characters.I feel like I really need to set the scene before it all gets crazy. As always, love hearing your thoughts!


	4. First Day Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about everyone's first day of school. Let's just say it was extremely interesting for all parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than my other chapters. I have a long drill weekend this weekend so don't expect another chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. Enjoy!!

They made it to school with 15 minutes to spare. Raven and Octavia’s arms were loaded down with bags, while Clarke supported her lone coffee cup. The trio rushed into the building and failed to notice who was standing in the entry way.

”Well hello ladies. We seem to be cutting it close.” Lexa’s face was not happy and her mouth was in a very thin line.”I expect better from my teachers. Punctuality is important; lets not make a habit out of this.”  The trio nodded profusely. ”Good. Now to start the year off I right, I bought the staff breakfast. Please take one and then proceed to your morning duty stations. We cannot afford to have the students unsupervised today.”

Lexa watched the three teachers walk off and then separate. She had noticed that Raven and Octavia were dressed to impress today, but Clarke looked like she rolled out of bed and came to work. She made a mental note to have a conversation with her about proper attire for the workplace. 

She needed to shake Clarke out of her thoughts. She had more important issues to focus on. Clearing up the rest of the breakfast items, she placed the leftovers in the teachers lounge and proceeded to stand outside he office. As she arrived, she saw Anya already in her place outside of hers.

“Ready, for the Circus today Lexa?” Anya asked with a smirk.

“Mrs. Forrest, we’ve been over this. During school hours you need to refer to me as Ms. Woods or Principal Woods. We have to remain professional whenever there could be students around. We cannot have them undermining our authority.” Lexa said sternly.

”Fine. Principal Woods. You seriously need to get laid so you’re not so uptight.” Anya said with a wink. ” Our new nurse is hot. Go for her! Plus I spent PD with her, she seems like a party girl and can liven you up. 

”Anya! What the hell!?!?!?!?” Lexa blurted out before she could stop herself. Quickly she looked around. There was still about 5 minutes before the students would start filing into the building. After composing herself, she turned to Anya “I mean, Mrs. Forrest, let us not discuss personal matters where the students could hear us please. “

Anya laughed to herself. ”See, I think that you’re more upset about me mentioning Clarke. I saw you during PD. You couldn’t keep your eyes off her. I think I may have to start calling you Commander Hearteyes. My statement still stands. You. Need. To. Get. Laid.”

Just as Anya made her statement, the bell rang. ”We will continue this conversation later.” The words sounded like a hiss, but Anya nodded her understanding. Lexa turned towards the oncoming students. ”Good Morning, students, Welcome to Grounder High! Please make your way to your homeroom listed on your schedule. If you don’t have one, please proceed to the gym to pick up an extra copy.” Lexa repeated that statement about 50 times before the second bell rang. She made her way to the gym to see if there were any more misplaced students.

 

Clarke made it to her office with about 10 minutes to go. She sat down her coffee and breakfast and went to double check her email. She replied to one from Bellamy wishing her a great first day. All the others were first day reminders that she didn’t really have to pay attention too. She figured her first day would be relatively quiet. All that went to hell after the first bell.

“Sweetie, calm down. It’s your first day of school. Being late to your first class isn’t that big of a deal today.” Clarke was trying to console a girl in tears. Normally, she was pretty sympathetic, but this girl was slightly ridiculous. “Go to the bathroom and wash your face and then I’ll send you five minutes early to your next class. How does that sound?” The girl tried to slow her breathing down and huffed out something that resembled an okay. 

There is no way in hell any of us were that panicky in high school. Clarke thought to herself. She mentally prepared herself for whiny teenagers the rest of the day. She was going to have to up her caffeine intake if they were going to act like this everyday. Clare fully understood why her passions never led her towards teaching. She did not have the patience for it. Taking a moment to check her email, the whiny girl from before came back from the bathroom. Clarke double checked her schedule, and sent her off towards her algebra 1 class with Harper. There was seven minutes before the next class started. Just as she sent her off, another two students showed up.

“Why is there blood? What did you two manage to do on the first day that involved blood?? There was a slightly panicked expression on Clarke’s face.

“Ma’am, I accidentally hit my friend in the face with the door to my locker. I didn’t see him coming up to talk to me, and my locker door was stuck. I used some force to open it, and I realized he was there just as the door was smacking him in the face.

“First off, you may call me Nurse Clarke, or Nurse Griffin; whichever you are more comfortable with. Second off,” Clarke turned to the other boy, ”Is this true?” He nodded his head vigorously. ”You may return to class, here let me sign your pass so they don’t mark you tardy. You, go take a seat on one of those beds and I’ll get to you in a moment.”

As Clarke was taking care of the pass, she took a deep breath. She was grateful that she didn’t have to deal with a fight on her first day. She would either have to call on Anya or Lexa, she knew that had enough on their plates the first day. But seriously how careless were these kids? She had a feeling she was going to have the best first day stories when she met up with Raven and Octavia later.

The rest of the day passed without much incident for any of the staff at Grounder High. When the late bell rang at 4:30 all the teachers let out a sigh of relief. All the students made it off of school property and there were no serious injuries or suspensions. As most were gathering their belongings and headed out, they were exchanging celebratory remarks.

”I can’t believe this years freshmen class!”  Jasper exclaimed to Monty. ”They are so small, and half of them seem realty whiny.” Monty replied. 

Clarke quickly caught up with the two. ”You guys don’t even know the half of it, wait until you hear half the stories I have from the nurses office today. Better yet, what are your plans tonight? You should join Raven, Octavia, and myself. We’ll be trading battle stories from today,” 

Awesome!! Thanks Clarke! Is it cool if we also invite Harper and Monroe? I feel like they would want to take part of this as well.”  Monty was always thinking of everyone else and Clarke loved him for that.

”Sounds like a fantastic idea! Who ever has the lamest story can buy the drinks. “ challenged Clarke.

”I accept your challenge.” Jasper was never one to turn down a challenge. The friends went their separate ways to go home and change before the evening. 

 

Clarke finally got that shower she had been craving all day. She was going to be so much better prepared for tomorrow. Before even heading out, she laid out everything she needed and set 3 different alarms for the morning. She was determined to show Lexa that she could be a responsible adult. Clarke told herself the only reason she was doing this was to prove to her employer that she was a responsible employee. Not that she was harboring any feelings towards the strict brunette. 

While Clarke was on her way to the restraint, he phone vibrated with a text from Raven.

Hey Princess! We’re already here and grabbed a table in the back. There are only 8 of us tonight right?

Clarke paused a moment to count everyone in her head before she shot off a text.   
That should be right. I’ll be there in 5! She put her phone down for the remainder of her drive. Exactly 5 minutes later she was pulling into the bar. This is probably the last place a bunch of teachers should be on a school night, but they didn’t care, they had a long first day back. Once everyone arrived tey started swapping stories. Since Clarke wasn’t an actual teacher, they made her recount hers first. The others got a good laugh out of it.

Bellamy went next, his story was about a sophomore that thought the Greek and Roman Empire were the same thing and tried to convince Bellamy he was wrong. Raven and Monty were the only one who laughed at his story, 

Octavia went next. She taught mostly elective courses, in her Sociology class, one of her seniors asked if being in a relationship would count for credit for the course. About half her friends laughed at her story. 

Considering Raven came away without any cuts or scratches today, the girls thought she wouldn’t have any interesting stories. She had sign ups for robotics club today, she told a story of how she overhead two of the nerdier boys talking about how all the girls would be drawn to them with there awesome robots. Everyone absolutely died at that story.

All of the other stories were nowhere near as funny as Raven’s. Poor Monty lost because he refused to make fun of any of his students. After everyone was ready to leave, no one made Monty pay for their drinks. All of them would have felt too bad forcing Monty to pay. They all headed back to their cars to get ready for the morning.

 

Lexa and Anya had a very quiet evening. They were completely exhausted after taking care of the students and staff today. They briefly talked about their days.

”So anyway, am I going to get you talk about our conversation from earlier?” Anya asked in a not so innocent way. Judging , but how fast you cut me off, you really do have it for the blonde. I saw her today too. She looked like she literally rolled out of bed and showed up to work. Is that what does it for you Commander?” she joked.

”Anys please.” Lexa pleaded.You know full well I would never get involved with a coworker after what happened with Costia. I cannot go through that again, okay? No matter how attractive I think Clarke is. Plus, with my luck, she’s probably straight. I just want to take this school year and focus on my career. I’m the youngest principal Grounder High has had in awhile and I don’t want to ruin it.”

Fair enough. But Lexa, getting laid jokes aside, I really want you to find someone. I don’t want you ending up alone. Think about that, please?” Anya paused. “Anyways, Gustus is probably home from hanging out with his friends so I better head home. Get some sleep tonight and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow! I’ll bring the coffee.”

“Night Anya. Text me when you get home.” Lexa closed the door behind her sister. She really did need to find someone. One of her biggest fear was being alone forever. She didn’t want to be the crazy cat lady, plus, she still wanted to have kids one day. While she as reflecting on her conversation with Anya, she got everything ready for tomorrow. Right before she got into bed she felt her phone vibrate. I’m home. Have a goodnight! She quickly typed her response. Thanks! Night After setting her alarms she crawled into bed. She tried to keep her thoughts on anywhere but Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. In the next couple of chapters, Clarke will start catching the feels for Lexa as well.


	5. Getting Into the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting comfortable with the new school year. Clarke has to be assertive to some students, Lexa is giving her support to her colleagues, and Raven is asking permission for things to go boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an update early for you guys! Expect one more this week, and then starting next week you should get 3-4 a week.

The rest of the week went much better for Clarke then the first day. She got herself up, and looked presentable at work. The student breakdowns had decreased, and she mostly had to deal with students wanting to nap in her office instead of be in class.

“No Jeffery.” Clarke stated, “This is the 3rd time this year you’ve been feeling ill. This is only day six. There is no way I’m letting you lay down. I will give you 5 minutes to drink a juice and then I am sending you back to class. Plus, don’t think I haven’t noticed you always come during 4th period. I had Vice Principal Forrest pull your schedule. I will not allow you to skip weight lifting with Coach Lincoln again.” 

“But……” Jeffery started. “No.”Clarke cut him off before he could finish. “Also, let your other friends know I’ve caught on as well. If I see you in here again, I will send you to Vice Principal Forrest or Principal Woods.”

“Yes Nurse Griffin I understand.” Jeffery quickly finished his juice and headed back to class. Clarke had a feeling she would not be seeing him again anytime soon. There was not any students currently needing her assistance, so she sat down to look at her email. She first pulled up the one from the health teacher.

> Nurse Griffin,  
>  I know you discussed with Principal Woods that I would require your assistance with some classes. I know what you’re thinking; it’s not the Sex Ed classes yet. We’ll get to those right before Halloween. I will give you plenty of time to prep for those. This is just the basic how to prevent infection class. I was planning to do it on Thursday or Friday. Just let me know what day will work best for you so I can plan. It’s just 2nd and 4th periods so it will not take the whole day. Any other questions or concerns please get back to me!
> 
> Thanks!  
>  **Niylah Trader**  
>  Health Teacher  
>  Grounder High

 

Clarke quickly typed up a response.

>   
>  Ms. Trader,  
>  You may call me Clarke! That’s a relief! I feel like I need some prep time for the lesson. I would be happy to do it Friday. Let me double-check with Principal Woods. How many totally do you have? I would love to bring in some mini bottles of hand sanitizer to help reinforce my lesson. I will email you once I have heard back. I look forward to working with you this year!
> 
> Thanks!  
>  **Clarke Griffin**  
>  Nurse  
>  Grounder High 

 

Clarke needed to ask Lexa before she forgot. She managed to avoid almost all contact with the Principal since the first day of school. However, she made it a point to let her see her when she had time to get ready in the morning. She didn’t need her to think she had no idea what was acceptable dress in the work place.

In all honesty, Clarke’s stomach dropped every time she saw Lexa. After finding out she was gay, Clarke couldn’t help but think maybe there was a chance there. At the same time, she remember that she was the boss, and she didn’t need to get fired from her first job because she was having relations with the boss. She quickly put those notions out of her mind and started composing her email.

>   
>  Principal Woods,  
>  Ms. Trader has requested I help out with her 2nd and 4th period on Friday. Is it okay if I close the nurse’s office during those periods to assist? Also, I’ve noticed we have an excess supply of the little bottles of hand sanitizer. Is it okay if I hand them out during my classes to help reinforce my lesson? 
> 
> Thanks!  
>  **Clarke Griffin**  
> 

Clarke read over her email a couple of times. She thought it sounded pretty professional. After the queasy feeling in her stomach passed, she sent it. Principal words was always busy, so she wasn’t expecting and answer until the end of the day. When Clarke checked the time she realized she had some diabetic students coming in 5 minutes for their daily injections. She went to prep those.

 

Lexa had an amazing first week. She didn’t have to suspend anyone, and there were no serious injuries; which would come from Raven’s class eventually. They always had to send a wavier home with the AP Chem students during particular lessons. She had a couple of crazy parents to deal with, but nothing out of the ordinary. She had decided to not see Clarke about her state of dress because she noticed it had greatly improved after the first day. Lexa had a strong feeling that she just missed her alarm. As long as it didn’t happen again, Lexa saw no reason to mention it. 

She checked on all her new hires at least twice that week. Everyone seemed to be doing well. She had not checked on Clarke. Medicine was way outside her area of expertise. Plus, she didn’t need to see the blonde alone. While she was fully in check professionally, she had a tendency to blurt out things when she was nervous around pretty girls. Clarke was a gorgeous girl, so she had no intention of embarrassing herself in front of her. 

She had a couple of free moments to herself so she took this time to check her email. All of her staff had quickly learned she would answer their emails when she got the chance and they would always hear by the end of the day at the latest. She skipped over all the discipline emails for a moment. The teachers were required to copy her on them, but Anya always took care of them with no issues. Her eyes landed on an email from Clarke.

Oh lord, what if she realized I’m neglecting her? Lexa stared at her name before she had the courage to read it. Reading through, she realized the nurse just wanted some information on her upcoming lessons. Lexa was glad to see the nurse taking initiative. Whenever her employees were proactive, her job was easier and the students got much more out of it. She took a moment to double check making sure none of the students needed their meds that early. She saw there were three with needs during that time. Before she granted permission, she figured she would check with Clarke to make sure she could accommodate them at a different time.

>   
>  Nurse Griffin,  
>  Looking over our students, there are who currently receive medicine at that time. Is there a way we can administer those earlier or later? I will approve your class after I make sure you can accommodate their needs. We don’t need to have any medical issues on our hands. I will authorize it once I hear back,  
>  On the hand sanitizer, go ahead! We always have tons of those sitting in storage. I’m very happy with the plan you crated for them. 
> 
> **Lexa Woods**  
>  Principal  
>  Grounder High School

After briefly proof reading, she sent it. She hoped Clarke picked up and her attempt at humor about medical emergencies. Lexa sighed and tackled some of her other emails. One from Raven with exclamation points in the title caught her eye.

>   
>  Hey Principal Woods,  
>  In AP Chem this week we’re learning about alkali metals. I know you like a heads up when things are going to explode in class. The students are not going to be close to this one. I’m going to put pure potassium and pure sodium into water and it’ll create an explosion. It won’t be anything huge, and I’ll be sure to keep a close watch on those two metals so they don’t accidentally end up in student hands. If you don’t want me to do this, just shoot me an email and we can watch it on youtube instead. (But this is way more interesting.)  
>  Thanks!  
>  **Raven Reyes**  
>  AP Chemistry/ Mechanics  
>  Grounder High 

After reading the email, Lexa breathed a sigh of relief. She had faith in Raven’s skills to not let anything in her class get out of hand, however they’ve had some pretty close calls in the past. After thanking her lucky stars it was just a water explosion, she sot back a quick email giving permission. After reading and replying to all her emails, she got up form her desk and decided to make some rounds around the school before she got crazy busy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven totally has to make things go boom or she won't be happy. Next chapter I will bring some other characters into the fold.


	6. Panic Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is worried about her first upcoming lesson. She asks Raven and Octavia foe help, but they are not the ones that get the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long guys! I'm a teacher and our last week of school was last week, so I was busying closing all that out and I went on vacation for Memorial Day. My schedule will be pretty normal so expect 2 updates a week from here on out.

Thursday came around before she knew it. Clarke would be teaching students tomorrow. She was slightly nervous. She did not sign up for this. However, she figured it couldn’t be too bad. Principal Woods approved it with no major issues. Clarke could see all three students before their normal time without causing their health to suffer. Thinking back, she probably could have used that as an excuse to cancel.  Oh well, maybe I can use that excuse next time.  She thought to herself. Feeling her nerves start to get the better of her, she pulled up her email to rattle one off to Octavia and Raven.

>   
>  Hey bitches,  
>  So. I’m new to this whole teaching thing. How the hell do you teach students every day? I’m flipping the fuck out. Whenever you have planning today can you stop by? I could really use your reassurance. No need to reply. Just pop by when you get the chance. Thanks!!
> 
> Love you!  
>  Princess  
> 

She sent it off. Knowing they didn’t have planning for awhile, she went about rearranging her office. Procrastination was her middle name. She was trying to put her future lesson as far out of her mind as she could. Luckily some students came in and she treated their various aliments. Killing time was growing harder and harder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Lexa and Anya were having a Principals meeting. And by Principals meeting, they were eating their lunch with each other avoiding adult responsibilities for 30 min. They felt the need to do this at least once a week. It kept both of them sane. After the first year, they realized they needed a time out every now and then during the day. They still carried their phones with them and would read the titles of emails when they came in, but not the emails themselves. This way if there were any serious issues they could go take care of them, but ignore anything else for the time being.

Both their phones vibrated at the same time. It was an email from Clarke with the title SAVE ME!!!!!. They exchanged nervous glances and then opened the email. Anya finished first and burst out laughing. There were tears coming out of eyes. It took her three minutes to stop laughing. While Anya was having her laughing attack, Lexa read it again and sat shell shocked in silence. 

When Anya finally composed herself enough to speak, she addressed Lexa. “So, apparently we are “bitches”, Clarke loves us, and refers to herself as a princess.” She paused to let out a chuckle. “Also, I’m pretty sure since she wrote not to reply she’s expecting someone to come and help her. You should go do it.”  
“Seriously Anya? I don’t do the whole reassurance thing too well. You know this. Plus, Clarke is an adult. She can figure this out by herself. This was a highly unprofessional email and I should probably address it.” Lexa was about to get up when a thought struck her. She turned to Anya again. “Although I’m pretty sure that email was meant for her friends, Reyes and Blake. None of her other correspondences have been this unprofessional. What do you think I should do?”

Anya took a deep breathe. “Are you truly asking me what you should do or are you going to completely disregard everything I say?” 

“Depends on what I hear.” Lexa said with all seriousness.

“Fine. I think you should go see her and help her through this lesson. Clarke did not sign up to be a teacher and does not really have any training for it. Out of everyone, you’re the best to guide her because you have helped experienced teachers get their shit together as well as figuring it out yourself. Plus, it’ll give you a chance to spend time with her without being weird. You need all the help you can get in that department.” Anya finished with a laugh.

Lexa shot a glare at Anya. “You’re not funny. But I see your point. I will offer my assistance solely because she is my employee and not because I want to spend time with her. I will keep this highly professional the whole time.

“I’m sure you will Lexa. Well, looks like our 30 minutes is up. Time to go discipline some children. My favorite part of the day.” Anya said laced with sarcasm. 

Lexa watched Anya leave. She took a deep breath and then began to gather her things. She really needed to get a handle on her feelings for Clarke. While she hadn’t spent much time with the blonde, there was something about her personality that drew her in. Even after learning she called herself princess. Clarke was open compared to Lexa, but she still felt that deep down there were secrets that were yet to be discovered. Lexa wanted to learn all of them, and in turn share some of hers as well. 

Taking her time, Lexa was trying to figure out how to explain her presence to Clarke. Avoiding mentioning the email was probably a good start. Maybe, I’ll just go in there and tell her I’m there to reassure her. If she’s anything like me, telling I’m there to help her is going to make it worse. She whispered out loud. Mind made up, she double checked with Anya to see if she needed her for any discipline, and then made the trek to Clarke’s office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Clarke successfully managed to kill an hour rearranging her office. There were not anymore students in the last 30 minutes so she took the time to eat her lunch. She didn’t have a set lunch period like all the other teachers and other than her scheduled lessons, she pretty much did whatever she needed to whenever she needed to do it. Most students didn’t come to the nurse’s office during lunch because they didn’t want to miss out time with theirs friends opposed to their classes. 

Just when she started to focus on her lesson plans again, Lexa walked into her office.  
“Nurse Griffin, I was just coming to check on you before your lesson tomorrow. I know you didn’t really sign up for teaching so I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay before tomorrow.”

How the hell did she know I was feeling uneasy. Clarke thought to herself. Honestly, Lexa was very intimidating so Clarke could pick up some tips on that front. After thinking for a moment, she addressed Lexa. “I would really appreciate that Principal Woods! Go ahead and take a seat. I know you’re extremely busy, so I’ll only take a couple of moments of your time.”

“Really it’s not trouble Clarke.” Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I did not mean to say that. “I mean Nurse Griffin, “ Lexa recovered quickly. “It is important that you feel comfortable in any situation I put you in.”

Clarke had never heard Lexa use her name. Did she just use my name? I’m pretty sure she did. Damn it sounds hot coming out of her mouth. WAIT. She is my boss, Fuck I cannot think like that. She’s still talking, I’m probably missing important information……. Clarke trailed off in her head. 

While she missed literally everything Lexa said, she noticed that the principals face was slightly flustered. Realizing that neither of them could probably have this conversation right now Clarke thought she had an idea. “If your not opposed to it, maybe we could have this meeting after school?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I actually have a department meeting to supervise.” Clarke’s face dropped with Lexa’s words. Thinking fast on her feet she blurted out “But if your free this evening we can talk about this over diner?”. Lexa’s heart stopped momentarily.  Shit, did I just ask her out?!?!? I think I did. Maybe she’ll think it’s purely professional. Good job Lexa.”

Clarke was upset by the first response, but was quickly filled with relief when Lexa offered this new option. Before she could process what she was actually agreeing to, “That sounds good! Want to say 6 at The Dropship?”

Lexa nodded her response and got up from her chair. “Sounds great Nurse Griffin. I will see you this evening. “

Clarke watched Lexa leave her office. I think I just agreed to go out with my Principal. No this is purely professional. I think. Damn, where is Raven and Octavia when I need them?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As, the school day drew to a close, Clarke was getting extremely pissed off at her friends. They didn’t show up during their planning periods and hadn’t even sent her a response that they weren’t coming. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do. Luckily she rode to school with them so they were coming to her office when they were ready to leave. 

About 30 minutes after the last bell they turned up. “What the hell guys? I asked for help and you didn’t even acknowledge it. You know how bad it has to be for me to ask for help!!” Clarke did a very good job at keeping her voice even. She didn’t want to betray the emotion she felt. 

“Woah, slow your roll Princess. What do you mean you asked for helped?” Raven had a confused expression on her face.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I would have noticed a text or an email from you during the school day.” Octavia added.

“Wait,” Clarke paused. “You didn’t get my email? Then who the hell did I send it to then!?!?!.” Luckily her computer was not shutdown so she pulled up her sent messages. All three girls looked at the screen. “Let’s see who I sent it to………… Fuck.” They could clearly see that it was sent to Lexa and Anya. “Fucked, I am so fucked Clarke whispered under her breath.

Octavia and Raven took a minute to read the email. Raven finished first and could not control her laughter. Octavia was right behind her. After they settled down. Octavia was the first to speak. “So…… what are the odds they read it?”

Clarke actually had an answer. “Oh, I know they read it, Lexa came in here offering help after lunch. I’m really really glad she did not mention the email. Oh God, can you imagine when they read it??? Well, I guess I’ll ask her about it at dinner.”

At that statement, both Raven and Octavia froze. “What!?!?!” They said in unison. 

“Yeah…… umm I asked if she had time after school, but she said she had a department meeting, so she offered dinner. “

“Score Griffin!!” Octavia went to high five her.  
“You managed to land a date with our hot prinicipal. “ Raven added.  
“Guys, it’s not a date. It’s a professional meeting outside of school.”  
“Psht yeah right. This is totally a date. You do not just have dinner with your hot boss after school hours to discuss work.” Raven made a pretty good point.

“Well unless she says otherwise, I’m going in assuming this is a casual work dinner.” Even though I would kill for this to be a date. Clarke though to herself. She turned to the other two. “Let’s go home, you can ask me all about our meeting this weekend. “

Octavia coughed but it sounded awfully like “date”. 

Her date non-date/ date with Lexa completely pushed her upcoming lesson out of her head. How could she be worried about that when she was possibly going on a date with her boss? She listened to the other girls chatter on the way home and was relieved when Raven pulled up her to her place.

“Good luck tonight.” Raven said with a wink.

“Yeah, you better remember all the juicy details to tell us later. “ Octavia added.

“Sure thing girls. Love yall! See you in the morning” Clarke sent them off with a wave. Walking up the steps she unlocked her door. Once inside, she immediately collapsed on her bed. What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is really going to have to start double checking who she sends emails to. Hope you guys liked it. Is this the start of the romance or is it really just a professional meeting? Next chapter is gonna be good.


	7. The Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have clearly caught the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was fun! I think y'all will like what happened between Lexa and Clarke and they will start moving forward with each other.

Clarke laid on her bed for awhile. If she needed to be at the Dropship by 6, she needed to leave by 5:30 so she was early, but not too early. Rolling over to look at the clock, she realized it was already 4:45. Guess I better start figuring out what I’m going to wear.  Wearing her scrubs was not an option, so she started going through her business casual clothes in her closet. Her hands landed on a deep blue blazer, paired with a pair of light wash jeans,. It could be considered acceptable for a date or a meeting so she went with it. Throwing on a pair of low heels, she touched up her make-up and was out the door at 5:27. Perfect timing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Math department meeting was finishing up around 5:00. Lexa and Anya proceeded to their offices before leaving for the day.  
“So are you going over for dinner tonight? Gustus is going to be making fish tacos.” Anya added.  
“No I acutally have plans tonight. Rain check?”  
“Woah, let me get this straight, you actually have plans?” Anya joked. “Please tell me these are with an actual person and not just you binge watching Netflix while you eat a pizza. Because I have totally caught you doing that before.”  
“Hey, I gave that to you as an excuse once. Plus, I totally needed to watch Orange is the New Black in one sitting. “ she paused. “But no, I actually have dinner plans with Clarke tonight.”  
Anya made a choking noise. “You what?!?!?!”  
“Yeah….. I told her I couldn’t meet after school, so I suggested dinner.”  
“Damn, Woods. I old you to help her out not take her on a date. But I’m glad you took the initiative!! You’ll have a great date.”  
“Anya, this is not a date. I’m just helping out someone in need. Can we drop this please?”  
“Sure, Commander. Tell yourself whatever you need to. But it’s totally a date. See you tomorrow and have fun on your date!!” Anya left quickly before Lexa could say anything else. Lexa looked at the clock. It was already 5:20. Knowing she didn’t have time to go home and change, she put on one of the many blazers she kept in her office and switched to a pair of jeans. She quickly retouched her makeup and then made her way out to her car.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa had the unnerving trait of being extremely punctual to everything. She arrived at the Dropship at 5:45 and asked for their table. While waiting for Clark she ordered a glass of water. She figured the blonde would be right on time so she had some time to think to herself.  Is this a date? I have no clue. I guess I’ll see how Clarke acts and go from there. I would like to date Clarke, but I’m her boss so that would be extremely inappropriate. Guess I’ll just take whatever happens. Lexa continued to be deep in thought.

Clarke pulled up to the Dropship. She saw Lexa’s car so she took a minute to compose herself. This is not a date. This is not a date. Oh but what if it is? I’ll just go in there and she how she acts and go from there.

Clarke walked into the Dropship. She looked around for Lexa. They made eye contact and Clarke made her way back to their table. Without thinking, Lexa got up to pull her chair out for her. Dammit Woods, now she really is going to think this is a date. After they were both settled in their seats there was an awkward silence. After a couple of minutes a waiter broke the tension at the table.

“Now that your date has arrived can I get you something else to drink?” she directed at Lexa.  
“I’ll just have a sweet tea please. Clarke what would you like?”  
Clarke was frozen. Lexa just used her first name, again. She didn’t correct the waitress either. “I’ll…… I’ll have the same please.” Once she got that out the waitress turned around and left. Lexa decided to be the one to break the tension.  
“Since we’re outside of school, I figured we could call each other by our first names? Only if that’s okay with you of course!”  
“That’s fine Principal- I mean Lexa.” Clarke liked the taste the name left in her mouth. “It’ll take me awhile to get used to calling you by your first name. Most of the time I stick with whatever people first introduce themselves as. It takes a lot to break that habit. Plus, this is the first time I’m ever really hung out with someone who was my supervisor. If I over step any boundaries please let me know. I’m really nervous right now. And I’m probably saying way too much. I babble when I get nervous.” Clarke finished with a chuckle.  
Lexa let out a small chuckle of her own. “It’s alright Clarke. Before we get to far into anything else, we should figure out what we’re ordering.”

Both of them took a couple minutes of looking at the menu, but they were both ready when the waitress came back around. After placing their order, they continued with small talk to understand each other better. Lexa hated small talk, but with Clarke it wasn’t too bad. Clarke learned that Lexa was one of the youngest Principals ever. Lexa was also debt free because she found various ways to pay for schooling. She mentioned that Anya and Gustus were her only family. Clarke didn’t push farther than that because she too had family issues. However, she did share that she just had her mom Abby, and that Raven and Octavia were basically family at this point. They tried to avoid all the heavier topics after that. Lexa was easy to talk to and before they knew it, it was already ten. 

Lexa insisted on paying the bill. Clarke didn’t expect anything different. Lexa walked Clarke to her car and opened her door for her. There was an awkward pause. They were both freaking out in their minds what they should do next. Clarke did the only logical thing and went in for a hug. Lexa stiffened when she first made contact, but quickly relaxed in Clarke’s arms. It lasted a lot longer than a professional hug, but it wasn’t quite a lingering hug.  
“Well, I really enjoyed tonight Clarke. I know you already have my number, but feel free to text me personally as well. Also, can you please let me know when you make it home tonight?”  
“Sure thing, Lexa.” After correcting herself multiple times during dinner, using Lexa’s first name finally felt natural. “I had a great time as well. I guess I’ll see you at work in the morning?”  
“Of course. Be safe.” With those words Lexa closed Clarke’s door and started making her way towards her car. She watched Clarke pull out of the parking lot. 

On her drive home, all Clarke could think about was Lexa. How perfect her smile was, how polite she was to the wait staff, how she offered to pay, and how she opened Clarke’s door for her. She enjoyed listening to her boss open up. Even though it was mostly small talk, she felt that there were many layers to Commander Hardass. She figured she’d have plenty of time to ask her about that later. There was no doubt in her mind that that was a date. Clarke could not get the smile off of her face. That’s when she realized she was in trouble. 

True to her word, she texted Lexa when she got home.  
Lexa. Hey this is Clarke!! Wait, I’m sure you knew that. Well, I’m home safely. I really enjoyed tonight! Maybe we can do it again sometime? Or if not that’s cool too, I guess. Ummmm I’ll see you at school tomorrow? Also, I really need to know you got this. Due to recent events, I am double-checking all my correspondence. Have a good night! This is Clarke by the way. Clarke sent it off. She figured Lexa was used to her babbling. She started getting ready for bed and all of her things laid out for tomorrow. She decided not to sit waiting for Lexa’s response. 

As Lexa was getting ready for the ready her phone buzzed. She saw she had a text from Clarke. When she read it the first time she laughed to herself. Clarke really did have a babbling problem, but she thought it was pretty darn adorable. After reading it one more time she started her response. 

I’m aware it’s you Clarke. Thank you for letting me know you made it home safe. I would love to do it again, but we can figure it out later. I will see you in the morning.  She figured that was short, sweet, and to the point. After sending off the text she crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

Clarke heard her phone buzz while she was in the bathroom. She finished up and then crawled into bed and looked at her phone. She laughed at Lexa. Most people would consider her answer condescending, however after spending some time with her, she know that sounded very Lexa. She figured she didn’t need to respond and settled down for bed. Right before she fell asleep, she realized they didn’t talk once about her lesson tomorrow. Shit….. Clarke sleepily though to herself. Oh well that was a problem for future Clarke. Once that sudden panic faded away, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking about Lexa………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Exactly no lesson planning got done. Hopefully future Clarke won't have too many issues with it. Honestly that's how I handle problems are well. Is it healthy? Probably not. haha


	8. Teaching is Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke teaches her first lesson, and Lexa is doubting that they could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I realized that I'm not so good at the writing thing and can't crank out chapters without a lot of effort. After this, expect an update once a week. I love this story and I have no plans of abandoning it! Realistically, however, I can only crank out one chapter a week. Also, after the Orlando shooting, I was caught up in my feels. I realize the LGBTQ+ needs all the support it can get, and I feel like this is helping a small part of it. Enjoy!!

Thank God I set my alarm early last night.  Clarke was so close to having a repeat of her first day of school. Once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she reread Lexa’s last text from the previous night. Seriously debating if sending a good morning text was a good idea, she quickly drafted one. Life was too short for regrets.  Have a good morning Lexa! Just wanted to tell you in case I didn’t see you this morning at work. :)  Rereading it, Clarke deleted the last bit.  Have a good morning Lexa! :). 

With the proper amount of butterflies in her stomach, lesson plans were the last thing on her mind. Dressing in something other than her scrubs wanting to give a good first impression to the students. A fair share of students had been in and out of the nurses’ office. But, there were plenty she still needed to make an impression on. When she finally decided she looked professional enough, she grabbed her coffee and headed out the door to her job. 

 

_________________________________________________________

Lexa let out a groan. Her friends knew not to text her before 6:00 AM. She liked fully sleeping until her alarm went off. If it was Anya she was going to kill her. Grabbing her phone with murderous thoughts in her mind, she opened her messages and realized she got one from Clarke. All the murderous thoughts left her head at that moment, and were quickly replaced with butterflies in her stomach. She fought the urge to immediately respond. Closing her phone, she rolled back under the covers and dozed until her alarm went off.

The alarm blared in the background. The first thing that Lexa did was make sure she didn’t dream that Clarke sent her a good morning text. Seeing it in her phone, she let out a long breath. Lexa realized she needed to slow this down. They had been on one date. Which, might’ve not been a date. Sending good morning texts was not a stage she could bring herself to accept yet. Her feelings for Clarke were very real, but they needed to sit down and discuss all of this before Lexa got any deeper. She would talk to Clarke at school today to set up something. Lexa got ready and left for school. 

 

__________________________________________________________

As soon as Clarke sat at her desk, she fired off an e-mail to Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Monty. She figured those were her best bets for getting help before the school day started. The material wasn’t the issue, just the classroom management aspect of it.

>   
>  Hey guys,  
>  If you get here early enough, do you mind stopping by my office before school stars? Today I’m giving my first lesson, and I’m a little nervous about the classroom management aspects of it. 
> 
> Thanks guys!  
>  **Clarke Griffen**  
>  Nurse  
>  Grounder High  
> 

Double checking it was addressed to the right people, she sent it off. Not being a religious person, praying to God still seemed like a good option. After about a minute, she phone vibrated with a text. Hoping it would be a message from Lexa, disappointment pooled in her stomach when she saw it was from Raven.

Hey. Saw your email, O and I are running late today so we won’t be able to help you. I take it you didn’t discuss it at all last night with Commander Hardass did you? Tell me, does her ass live up to the nickname? ;) 

At that moment, Clarke decided she was going to kill Raven. She quickly texted her back.  
I wouldn’t know. We talked about other things, you comments are NOT helping right now. After I get through what is sure to be a horrible day, I’ll let you know how dinner went. 

As soon as she sent it, Monty walked into her office.

“Thank God. I’m really freaking out over this lesson. I will take any and all advice you have.” Clarke and Monty discussed some of the finer points of classroom management. 

“That should about cover it Clarke, do you have any questions? You’re dealing with pretty much all freshmen and a handful of upper classmen. Just stand tall and continuously make eye contact and you should be good to go.” 

“Thank you so much Monty! I will be sure to do all of that. I love you!” Clarke went to hug Monty. At that moment, Lexa was approaching her office, hoping to schedule another dinner. When she heard Clarke’s last statement to Monty and saw her hugging him, she quickly turned around and headed back to her office.

 

__________________________________________________________

Clarke put a sign on her office door, and headed to Niylah ‘s classroom. She was greeted with a smile and a hug.  
“I’m glad you made it in a little bit early.” Niylah said as she hugged Clarke. “Go ahead and upload your powerpoint and anything else you need. How are you feeling?”

Clarke made her way over to the computer, “I’m still a little nervous. But, Monty gave me some excellent tips this morning. You know Monty Green right?”

“I know of him. He’s pretty quiet and gets in and out of staff events pretty quickly. Seems like a good guy.”  
“Oh he is. Alright. I think I am ready to go. Do you have any last minute tips?”  
“Oh yeah, tell them upfront to hold all questions until the end. Otherwise you won’t even make it past the first slide.”  
“Thanks Niylah! Hopefully this goes smoothly.”  
“I have no doubt in you Nurse Griffen.”  
Just then the bell rung and students started filing in. Clarke stood tall, and maintained eye contact with a different student at all times. Before she knew it, both classes were over and she was heading back to the nurses office.  That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Glad it’s over. She completely forgot about not getting a response from Lexa after sending her a good morning text. The ball needed to stay in Lexa’s court. Forcing something that wasn’t there was not a good idea. Clarke figured worrying about it would not help. She busied herself with other things for the rest of the day and made plans with Raven and Octavia for a girls night after school.

 

_____________________________________________________________

Lexa didn’t know how to feel. She thought she had something real with Clarke the night before, but she just heard Clarke telling Monty Green that she loved him. That text was defiantly not getting a response now. Lexa could not have her heart stamped on. She kept herself busy throughout the school day with administrative issues so she did not have to deal with it. Anya came into her office at the end of the day.  
“So how’d the date with the blonde Princess go?”  
“Anya, I’d rather not talk about it please.”  
“Damn, that bad Woods?”  
“If I tell you about it and what I saw today will you let it go?”  
“I have a feeling this isn’t good. But yes you have my word.”  
“Okay here we go. Honestly last night was one of the best nights I’ve had since Costia. Conversation was very easy and other than the beginning, there were no awkward silences. I learned a lot about Clarke and I got to see her personality. We texted a bit last night and then she sent me a good morning text this morning. “ Lexa paused, Anys had a confused expression on her face.  
“So if it went that well, why are you currently upset. Also, how did you respond to her text?”  
“Well, this morning, I realized that we never actually talked about her lesson today, so I headed to her office when I got to school. Monty Green was in there and I heard Clarke tell him that she loved him. After that, I couldn’t bring myself to respond to her text.”  
“Lexa, I’m going to put this as nice as I can. But, you my dear friend and sister, are a complete idiot. Have you ever realized that Monty is dating Harper from the Math department? You really need to know your teachers better. They’re been going out for almost a year. Plus, if you haven’t realized, Clarke knows about half of your staff. Odds are, they’re really good friends. So you I’m telling you need to respond to that text. Otherwise, someone else is going to get in there before you. I heard a rumor that Niylah is getting friendly with Nurse Griffen.”  
Lexa took a second to processs everything Anya was saying to her. She still had a chance with Clarke!!  
“Okay….. So. I should probably text her…… I’ll see you and Gustus for dinner tonight?”  
“Yep. Good luck” Anya left her office laughing.  
Lexa sat down and figured how she should respond to Clarke. After putting more effort into it than need be, she came up with a response.

Clarke, I am truly sorry I forgot all about your lesson today! I hope it went well. I just realized I never answered your text. I know you might not want to hear this, but I need to talk to you about where this is going. Do you think we could do lunch on Saturday? And yes. This is me asking you out on a date. Just so there is no confusion. I really hope you agree to it because I would like to take you out on an official date. Hope to see you tomorrow!

With that, Lexa packed up her things and headed home hoping to hear from Clarke soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, expect ladies night with the girls, dinner with Anya and Gustus, and how Saturday turns out.


	9. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hasn't heard from Lexa and has a movie night with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Real life happened and I've been dealing with some shit. This is a short one, I've had this piece written for a bit. I'll update again when I can. I will finish this. I just have no idea how long it'll take to finish.

After school, Clarke went home to change into sweats, she grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had been saving and was back out the door over to Octavia and Bellamy’s place. Octavia had promised that Bellamy was going to be out with the guys tonight and should not disturb them. Remembering the last time he walked in, she wasn’t really worried. About halfway to Octavia’s, her phone vibrated.

Princess, can you please pick up the pizza’s on the way over here? Before you ask, I already paid for them. Under my name, thanks!!

She fired off a response to Octavia, yeah no problem. See ya soon. Her eyes then traveld down to the message to Lexa. She had not seen or heard from the Principal all day. Maybe it was just a casual thing and she over read the situation. Oh well, she had her girls and plenty of booze to figure out tonight so she wasn’t too worried.

Raven arrived the same time she did. Her arms laded down with ice cream and vodka, they kicked at the door until Octavia answered it. 

“Perfect timing Ladies!” Octavia greeted enthusiastically. “We are long over due for one of these nights. Raven, stick the ice cream and the rest of the alcohol in the freezer. Clarke, you can put the pizzas in the living room and I’ll grab the plates. So I’m assuming we’re starting with the vodka?” Clarke and Raven both nodded their approval. “Alright I’ll grab the juice, and soda water. Don’t forget to leave your phones in the kitchen.” They only had one rule on girls night. No phones. They left them with the do not disturb on so that way if it was anything really important, their favorite contacts could still get in contact with them. 

After the first couple of these nights, Raven and Clarke realized it was 100% easier to let Octavia have control in the beginning because she eventually got it any way. Plus, her plans always seemed to be what they were thinking. When everyone was settled with alcohol and pizza, Raven addressed what was on the girls minds.

“So, Clarke. How did last night go? I’m guessing it was totally a date since it seems you didn’t even discuss one school related thing. “ Clarke’s face fell after Raven’s statement. “Oh no, Clarke why are you making that face?!? You’ve only had one drink. There is no possible way you can be sad drunk Clarke already. What happened?”

Clarke laughed at Raven’s statement before launching into her story from last night. “Well, it was actually fantastic and it totally felt like a date to me. At first, we were both pretty awkward as fuck. That passed pretty quickly. Guys, she’s amazing. But she didn’t answer the good morning text I sent her this morning…..”

“CLARKE. SERIOUSLY WTF.” The other two practically shouted at her. 

“Sweetie, you never ever send a good morning text after the first date. Like ever.”

“Raven is right Clarke. The fuck you were thinking? That’s probably why she didn’t answer. You scared her off. Good job. Well, at least we know she’s sacred of something…..”

“Dammit, I realized messed up didn’t I? Ugh dating is hard. That is a problem for future Clarke. I am about to get drunk off my ass. Who’s with me?”

“Sounds like a plan princess.” Octavia paused,” so what do we want to binge watch tonight?”

“Harry Potter Movie Marathon.” The other two chimed.   
“Ugh fine, I don’t even know why I ask you two anymore.”

All three girls settled in for the night, continuing to drink. Making it through all the vodka, they moved onto the whiskey. They put a decent dent in they before they all fell asleep somewhere in the third movie. Now of them having plans for tomorrow, they weren’t worried that their phones were left in the kitchen.


	10. Emotions Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of heavy drinking, Clarke misses some important text from Lexa. Of course Lexa isn't the smoothest when it comes to replying either. Both get caught up in too many feels and are too damn stubborn for their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so sorry I ditched this for a while. Juggling two jobs got to be a bit much, and I can't really write unless I'm feeling it. So here goes. Also, the girl I was dating totally broke up with me the day before Valentines Day, so some of this may be a little salty for awhile. But I promise they will have their Clexa moments. As always, go for the constructive criticism, or just ideas in general. I teach so I have that aspect of it down, but not so much the admin side of the house or the nursing side.

After the way she ignored Clarke, Lexa didn’t expect to hear from her immediately. She went to dinner at Anya’s without putting much thought into it. Lexa really appreciated Anya not mentioning Clarke once during dinner. After discussing various work related things, they moved to the couch with a couple of beers.   
“So Lexa,” Anya started, “I’ve been putting this off all night, but did blondie respond to your text yet about tomorrow?”   
Lexa let out a long sigh. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to get out here without her sister bring it up once. Steeling her face into principal mode, she answered with a short and curt “No”.   
“Awww Lexa, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. It was one date, and technically it wasn’t even a date. You’ll be fine. You’ll still be able to keep things professional at school right?”  
“Of course, who do you think I am?” Lexa was a little off put by the comment, but then she realized her sister was joking. Damn. Clarke had already wormed her way into her head. “Anya, don’t worry about it, I figured it was a long shot anyways. Thanks for dinner and the beer, but I think I’m going to head home, see you for our workout in the morning?”  
“Of course squirt, see ya then.”  
Lexa hugged both Anya and Gustus and then set out for her car. She liked Clarke just a little bit more than she would care to admit. Getting hung up over a text, however, was not a good idea. She figured she’d hold out hope until the morning before she gave up completely.

 

Lexa did not have a peaceful night of sleep. She spent the majority of the night tossing and turning. Finally giving up at around 6am, she decided to do a mini-workout before meeting up with Anya for some cardio. Lexa just knocked out a quick pyramid of push-ups and situps. Starting with 1 of each, she worked her way up to 20 and then back down to 1. By the time she was done, it was time to grab a small snack before meeting up with Anya. When her phone vibrated, she hoped deep down it was Clarke, but it was just Anya confirming their meet up. Slightly heartbroken, this was the moment she knew that things were not going to work out for her and Clarke. After shooting a quick text to Anya, she hoped in her car and headed over.

The best thing about running with Anys is both of them hated talking while running. After determining the route, they would both plug in their headphones and take off. Really the only reason they ran together was to push each other. Each was more than capable of running alone. After a solid 5 mile run, they both took out their headphones for the cool down stretch. They discussed the pros and cons of the route and how to make if different the following day. 

With the gift of a banana from Anya, Lexa headed back home. She didn’t even realize it was close to noon. When she reached for her phone, it was nowhere to be found in her car. She had ust seen Anya, so she was not expecting a text from anyone in the next couple of hours, she decided to take a detour home and stop by the smoothie place. After a solid workout this morning, she figured she deserved one, plus they always cheered her up.

 

One of the rules established early in their friendship was no alarms on Saturday unless there is an important engagement. None of the girls had plans, so none of them had alarms set. Clarke was the first to wake around 10 with a solid headache. They always forgot that they couldn’t drink like they were college anymore. After nudging the other two, Clarke realized they weren’t going to wake up anytime soon. After all these years, she was still the fastest to bounce back. Deciding she needed sustenance, she left a note on Octavia’s table and left for her house. A shower sounded really good, and while using Octavia’s wouldn’t have been a problem, Clarke wanted her own. Grabbing her phone off the counter, she quickly headed down to her car. She didn’t even check if she had any messages, because she just left the only people who would text her this early on Saturday.

After showering, she was really craving a smoothie. Putting on her favorite sweats and a baggy t-shirt, she threw her hair up in a messy bun and headed for the place around the corner. Finally checking her phone, she saw she had a text from Lexa from last night. Dammit, I had a text from Lexa and I didn’t even know? Griffen get your shit together.

She had almost given up on Lexa completely, but after reading the text, her heart warmed. So she didn’t completely blow it by texting her good morning. After thinking about what she was going to say, She typed out what she thought was a very carefully worded text. 

Lexa. Sorry I’m just now responding. I was with Raven and Octavia last night and didn’t have my phone on me. There’s no way I’d make lunch today, but I’d be up for it tomorrow if you are? Let me know.

Clarke waited about 5 minutes and after no response she decided that she really needed that smoothie now. When she arrived at her favorite place, she ordered her favorite strawberry and banana one and chose a seat in the back. Not even 5 minutes later, she sees Lexa walk through the door. Clarke waited to see if she would notice her.

 

Lexa had her mind on other things but quickly ordered her favorite blackberry smoothie. When he order was up, she made eye contact with someone sitting in the back. She quickly realized it was Clarke. A million different thoughts went through her head, but the loudest one was  She can get her ass up and get a smoothie but can’t text me back. She panicked and left before she could say something stupid to Clarke about how she had feelings for her and wanted to date her even after being ignored. 

 

Clarke was extremely hurt and didn’t know how to react to Lexa ignoring her outright……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kind of short. But like I said I'm getting back into it. Expect another update this weekend.


End file.
